Hablame
by RyanReta
Summary: Kurt se arma de valor para decirle a Blaine lo que quiere en la cama. Y sale mejor de lo que esperaba. Traduccion de Talk to me, de GeniaTheParadox.


**A muchos les gusto la historia, y ya que hace mucho que no la continuo, aqui se las traigo otra vez un poco mejor.**

**Disfruten. Y gracias por tener paciencia conmigo.**

**Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera esta historia.**

* * *

Blaine y Yo hemos sido una pareja sexualmente activa por casi tres meses y estamos aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre el otro todo el tiempo, pero Blaine es mucho mejor hablando de se tipo de…_cosas _que yo. Lo se, lo se, es absurdo que todavía me avergüence aunque he estado teniendo sexo regularmente con mi novio extremamente atractivo por ya varios meses. Pero al parecer a Blaine no le avergüenza, al menos no cuando estamos solos. Me dijo todo - todo con lo que fantaseaba, todo lo que yo hacia que el disfrutaba, y cada posición que el estaba curioso por intentar. Pero, aunque todavía había muchas cosa pasando por mi cabeza, no podía devolverle el favor, como si decirlo me haría parecer un pervertido o algo.

Blaine nunca me presionaba, claro. El solo me decía que no estaba listo para hablar de esas cosas todavía, pero llegaríamos a eso en algún punto. Pero en serio deseaba poder ser sincero con el como el era conmigo. No era como si fuera a juzgarme o dejaria de amarme solo por decirle lo que quería. Nos confiamos el uno al otro completamente. Asi que, a que debía temerle?

Lo que tenia que hacer era empezar con algo simple. Obviamente había muchas coas sobre Blaine que me excitaban, todo, desde la forma en que sus caderas se movían cuando caminaba hasta sus pestañas tipo princesa de Disney. Pero había una cosa que me hacia temblar con solo pensarlo, una cosa que sabia que tenia que decirle pero no estaba seguro de como explicarle.

Durante nuestros momentos de pasión, cuando hacíamos el amor tan fieramente que la cama se movió con nosotros, Blaine tenia la tendencia de ponerse…_hablador_. Estaba seguro de que el no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, pero _Dios_. Solo escucharlo hablandome, su voz profunda y ardiente, de seguro podría hacerme venirme sin tener que tocarme. El me decía lo que quería hacerme, lo sexy que pensaba que era y como me excitaba, sin mencionar una linea de palabras que no diría en ninguna otra situación. Y había algo sobre oír a Blaine maldecir y eso que el siempre era cortez y apropiado que…me hacia algo.

Pero la cosa que no podía explicarle era que yo quería mas. Quería que en serio me hablara sucio. Quería que me dijera inmundicia en el oido, con esa voz profunda y rasposa mientra me hacia suyo. Quería que me llamara nombres, decirme que yo le pertenecía y que me llamara su zorra…por Dios. Eso se oía tan mal en mi cabeza. La verdad no sabia como iba decirle todo esto, al menos sin morir de vergüenza a la mitad de la conversación.

Los padres de Blaine no iban a estar por el fin de semana, asi que iba a pasar la noche en su casa. Nos fuimos directo al cuarto sin mucho alboroto. El se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me llevo con el para sentarme en su regazo, uniendo nuestro labios en un lento pero ardiente beso. Como era fin de semana no tenia gel en el cabello asi que pase mis dedos por sus rizos mientras nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca del otro en una manera muy familiar. Sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalda, deteniéndose en mi trasero y apretando, y no podía aguantar gemir en su boca. Me acerco mas a el presionando nuestros cuerpos hasta que los bultos en nuestros pantalones se frotaban con el otro.

"Hmm, Kurt, eres tan ardiente" murmuro contra mis labios, apretando y frotando mis nalgas. "Tan ardiente… no tienes idea…"

Me estremeci con sus palabras, su voz ya me hacia temblar. Era ahora o nunca. Tenia que decirle lo que quería, no importa que tan vergonzoso era. Me separe del beso. Su peque_ño _lloriqueo de decepción era adorable, pero no hizo nada para calmar mis nervios.

"Blaine?" le dije tentativamente.

"SI, Kurt?" sonrió.

"Ehh… tu sabes como, eh," trate de hablar, y ya me estaba sonrojando. "Tu sabes como quieres que yo te hable sobre…sobre…cosas..sobre cosas que quiero..en la cama?"

"SI…?" Blaine dijo lentamente.

"Bueno, se lo que quiero"

Blaine sonrío, sus hermosos ojos iluminándose. "Genial! Que es lo que quieres intentar?" Sabes que estoy dispuesto a casi cualquier cosa"

Respire profundo, mis manos temblando sobre sus hombros. "Quiero que..que…me hables"

Fruncio las cejas en confusión. "Quieres que te hable?"

Mire a todos lados, pero hacia el mientras asentia. Podia sentir mi cara quemandose y sabia que de seguro estaba rojo.

"Vas a tener que ser un poco mas explicativo, cariño" dijo gentilmente.

Por Dios… "Bueno, cuando estamos teniendo sexo tu hablas mucho, y … me gusta mucho, pero… pero quiero mas…quiero que…" My voz apenas era un murmuro. "Quiero que .. me hables sucio"

No quería mirarlo, pero sus manos suavemente agarraron mis mejillas y volteo mi cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Me sorprendió que estuviera sonriendo.

"Se oye divertido."

"Espera, entonces tu..en serio quieres…?"

"Si," sonrio. "Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosas que te haga feliz y lo que sea que te excite. Tu quieres que te hables, asi que voy a hablarte."

Le sonrei, todavía sonrojando pero sin sentirme tan avergonzado. "Gracias."

"No hay problema, hermoso" me dijo dándome un beso rápido en los labios. "Algo en particular que quieres que te diga?"

Movi la cabeza con un asentamiento incomodo. No pense estar listo para elaborar tanto. En especial no estaba listo para decirle que quería que me llamara su zorra…no. Me agarro para otro duro, pero apasionante beso, tomando mi lengua en su boca hasta que estaba tan excitado que solo pensara en el. Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, tirando mi abrigo y sacando mi camisa para poder acariciar mi estomago y caderas, Me beso en la quijada, mordisqueando mi cuello y besando mi oreja, antes de empezar a susurrarme en el oído.

"En serio quieres que te hable sucio, verdad?"

Asenti contra el. "Si."

"Esto es tan ardiente," me susurro profundamente. "Sabiendo que esto te excita… es tan sexy. Me hace querer arrancarte la ropa y cogerte hasta el olvido."

Estaba temblando, gimiendo contra su cuello, mientras empezaba a deshacer los botones de mi camisa desde abajo, pasando su dedos sobre mi estomago mientras lo hacia. Tiro mi camisa y dejo un rastro de besos en mi cuello, hablando suavemente.

"No es que no siempre quiero cogerte hasta el olvido, en serio. Me vuelves loco Kurt. Si pudiera olvidar todo los demás y pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote venirte, lo haría."

Empezó a mordisquear y chupar mi piel, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en mi cuello.

"Me encanta marcar tu piel", me susurro. "Me encantaria solo cubrir tu cuello en moretones, para que todos sepan que eres todo mio."

Las ultimas palabras fueron un gruñido, haciéndome gemir. Eso era lo que quería - pertenecerle a Blaine. Mi ereccion estaba rozando incomodamente en mis pantalones apretados.

"Demasiada ropa." Dije deseperadamente. "Llevamos puestos demasiada ropa."

Le quite la camisa y la tire a un lado, antes de tirarlo contra la cama y quitandole el pantalon uno al otro, besandonos vigorosamente mientras lo haciamos. Ya completamente desnudos el estaba encima de mi, entre mis piernas para que nuestra erecciones se frotaran. Nos moviamos contra el otro mientras nos besabamos apasionadamente. Beso por todo mi cuello y empezo a hablar en una voz profunda.

"Me excitas tanto Kurt. Cada vez que me masturbo solo pienso en ti. Pienso en el sabor de tu hermosa verga, tan profunda en mi boca que eres lo unico que puedo probar y oler. Y pienso en lo sexy que te vez cuando estas encima de mi, montando mi verga y gimiendo…_maldicion_, los sonidos que haces podrian dejar a un actor porno en verguenza. Me vengo tan fuerte cuando pienso en ti Kurt."

Por Dios, Blaine era muy bueno en esto…lo necesitaba adentro de mi en este instante, Ya estaba demasiado excitado para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

"Cogeme Blaine… por favor, solo..solo cogeme…"

"Sera un placer."

Alcanzo hacia el buro para agarrar un condón y un tubo medio vacío de lubricante, y separe las piernas en anticipación. Se echo un poco de lubricante en los dedos, frotándolos para calentarlo un poco, antes de empezar a trazar circulos en mi entrada con un dedo humedo. Suspire, mis dedos se torcieron, cuando por fin metio su dedo en mi, hasta el nudillo. Lo movia, sacando y metiendo hasta que mis musculos se relajaron lo suficiente para que pudiera meter un segundo dedo.

"Deberias de verte asi" dijo con esa rasposa voz, metiendo sus dedos con maz fuerza. "Te ves tan sexy asi, Kurt, mormado y excitado. Me encanta hacer que te desmorones, verte estremeciendote en la cama, tan caliente y necesitado." Agrego un tercer dedo, moviendolos para estirarme. "Y te sientes tan apretado alrededor de mis dedos. Ese hermoso trasero se siente aun major en alrededore de mi verga, tan _apretado _y _caliente_. Te estas muriendo por que te coja hasta el colchon, o no?"

"Por Dios, si," suspire, empujandome hacia su mano. "Por favor…por favor…"

Blaine sonrio mientras sacaba su dedo. "Me encanta oirte rogar. Como si pudiera decirte que no."

Lloriquee un poco cuando saco sus dedos, y vi como cubria con un condon su gruesa ereccion y se cubria con mas lubricante. Se posiciono entre mis piernas y atrapo mis labios en un duro beso mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de mi en un movimiento rapido, los dos gruñendo en la boca del otro.

"Te sientes tan incredible, Kurt," susurro mientras que nos quedabamos quietos un segundo para acustumbrarme a tenerlo dentro de mi.

Por fin empezo a moverse, despacio primero pero iba tomando velocidad. Puse mis piernas alrededor se sus caderas, llevando su ritmo y pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

"Mas fuerte," gemi desesperadamente. "Cogeme, Blaine.. por Dios… no pares…_hablame…"_

Blaine agarro mis muslos, separando mas mis piernas y cogiendome mas fuerte, angulandose para dar en ese punto dentro de mi haciendome gritar. Todo el tiempo hablaba sin aliento.

"Eres tan ardiente Kurt.. tan ardiente.. tan apretado alrededor de mi… mirate, tan hermoso asi, estremeciendote y gimiendo debajo de mi…eres la cosa mas sexy que he visto.. y eres todo mio…_todo mio…"_

"Si, si!" suspire, ya sintiendo cera mi orasmo. "Soy todo tuyo…todo tuyo…soy tu zorra, Blaine…"

Si quedo en shock por mis palabras, no lo enseñaba. Si es possible lo hacia cogerme mas fuerte, poniendo su mano alrededor de mi verga y apretando en tiempo con sus golpes duros, rudos.

"Si lo eres" gruñó. "Eres mi hermosa y sucia zorra, Kurt."

No mames…Ya estaba cerca del borde. Nunca iba a olvidar escucharlo decir esas palabras. Estaba agarrandome de la cabecera con ambas manos, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa que gemir mas y mas fuerte, casi gritando.

"Ahhh, estoy tan cerca. Y tu?"

Lo unico que pude hacer fue asentir mientras jalaba mi ereccion aun mas rapido, su verga entrando en mi tan fuerte que hubiera dolido si no se sintiera tan bien.

"Vente para mi" dijo roncamente. "Quiero verte desmoronarte , Kurt… quiero verte venirte sobre ti mismo como la pequena y sucia zorra que eres, y poder lamer hasta la ultima gota cuando lo hagas."

Solo segundos despues de decir eso senti como mi orgasmo me golpeaba como una ola, tan fuerte que estaba viendo estrellas, tan intenso que estaba seguro de que mi corazon se detuvo en algun momento. Grite el nombre de Blaine mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecia, viniendome sobre su mano y mi estomago Blaine se empujo contra mi mientras el tambien se venia, su grito ahogado mientras mordia mi hombre, antes de colapsar encima de mi todos sudorosos.

Con la poca energia que le quedaba, Blaine bajo por mi cuerpo y paso su lengua por mi torso, tomando toda mi venida y lamiendo mi verga suave hasta dejarla limpia, antes de quitarse de encima de mi y caer en la cama, sudor bajando por su frente. Yo estaba tratando de recordar como respirar, todo mi cuerpo agotado que no podia moverme. Pero en serio nunca habia estado tan feliz.

"Gracias," le dije silenciosamente. "Gracias… tanto… te amo…_tanto…"_

Blaine volteo y puso su brazo alrededor de mi, besando suavemente mi mejilla.

"De nada, hermoso" dijo sonriendo. "Y yo tambien te amo."

Queria agradecerle aun mas por esta maravillosa, increíble noche, quería agarrarlo y besarlo, pero estaba tan cansado por ese intenso orgasmo que me quede dormido casi de inmediato, Blane accurucandose en mi cuello y su brazo alrededor de mi. Decirle lo que queria salio_ mucho_ mejor de lo que esperaba.

Tal vez sugiera las esposa a la otra…

**Espero que todavia les guste esta historia. Traducire los demas capitulos cuando pueda asi que tenganme paciencia otra vez.**

**Gracias por leer, y espero que hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
